


KIK- phan

by emaca



Category: Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaca/pseuds/emaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danisnotonfire is typing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

danisnotonfire is typing...

 **danisnotonfire** : hi!! your hot

 **amazingphil** : Thank you but, you're*

 **danisnotonfire** : *rolls eyes*

 **amazingphil** : So anyways, how did you find my kik and also what is you name?

 **danisnotonfire** : your username is in your bio on tumblr

 **danisnotonfire** : also,, im dan and im guessing you are phil :)

 **amazingphil** : yup

 **danisnotonfire** : also your*

 **amazingphil** : Back off 

 **danisnotonfire** : ;)


	2. 2.

**amazingphil** : Hello, Dan!!

 **danisnotonfire** : y do you always do that?

 **amazingphil** : Do what?

 **danisnotonfire** : u use perfect grammar in every text

 **amazingphil** : ^O^

 **amazingphil** : I only do that when I'm trying to impress someone that I'm just starting to text 

 **amazingphil** : shit 

 **amazingphil** : ignore that!

 **danisnotonfire** : Awhhh that's cute, Phil 

 **danisnotonfire** : can I see a pic of your face? That sounds weird lmaoo 

 **amazingphil** : [image attached]

 **danisnotonfire** : [image attached]

 **amazingphil** : YOURE SO CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME HOW DOES HAT EVENS WORKS???

 **danisnotfonfire** : fuck you're hot

 **amazingphil** : I'm bi WBU?

 **danisnotonfire** : I'm gay

 **amazingphil** : hi gay, I'm phil

 **danisnotonfire** : shut up you spork

 **amazingphil** : did you 

 **amazingphil** : just call me a spork?

 **danisnotonfire** : yes¿

 **amazingphil** : u dork


	3. Chapter 3

**danisnotonfire** : happy 2 months since we started talking!!

 **amazingphil** : aWHH HAPPY 2 MONTHS, ILY DAN!

 **danisnotonfire** : AHH I LOVE YOU TOO, we neeeed to meet soon!

 **amazingphil** : what's stopping us?

 **danisnotonfire** : r we for real rn

 **amazingphil** : I mean if you want we could meet in like a month! I'm completely free then+ spring break 

 **amazingphil** : where do u live? I live in Manchester 

 **danisnotonfire** : I like like over an hour from there!!!!!!!

 **amazingphil** : OMGSJAKA

 **danisnotonfire** : I gtg but we should skype later my user is the same as on here 

 **amazingphil** : ok + same

 

\--

 

"Hey Dan!"

"Hi Philly," Dan paused to admire Phil's beauty. He had known that he liked Phil in a more-than-friends kind of way and was praying that Phil felt the same. 

"So, how are yo-" a certain ding rang though the skype call. "That's the pizza man, I'll be right back!" Phil ran to his bedroom door and Dan laughed when he tripped over the corner of his bed.. He was _very_ clumsy. 

Dan took his time looking at what he could see of Phil's room. It was rather small but he could still fit a small couch and desk, filled with books, movies and anime merchandise. 

One of Dan and Phil's first real conversations were about anime and all their favorite ones. (Free! Food wars and Attack on Titan were favorited by the two)

Not too long after Dan noticed a Muse poster hanging unevenly on his door, Phil walked in carrying a box of pizza and napkins.  

"I didn't know that you liked Muse!" Phil sent a small innocent smirk to Dan. 

"Really? I've never told you that?" Dan nodded in reply, "Well.. They're my favorite band ever"

"Same!" Dan was smiling like an idiot  

"I- god I just can't wait to meet you" 

Dan blushed, hard. "Me too!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**danisnotonfire** : phil phil pHILLL

**amazingphil** : dan dan dANNN

**danisnotonfire** : ok so im going to send a package for you to get next week and i need your address for it

**amazingphil** : what?? ure not coming for spring break?

**danisnotonfire** : im sorry baby, i PROMISE that we can meet soon just not during spring break, something came up.. but dont make any other plans for sb bc im going to skype you loads

**amazingphil** : :( its ok i guess, heres my address  **(a/n just act like an address is here)**

**amazingphil** : also,,,,, baby? is that my new nickname? ;)

**amazingphil** : i like it, baby

**amazingphil** : where did u go?

**amazingphil** : DAD

**amazingphil** : DAN* OMFGG

**danisnotonfire** : omg

**danisnotonfire** : guess you can call me daddy now ;)))

**amazingphil** : well shit

**danisnotonfire** : wait 

**danisnotonfire** : DO YO U HAVE A DADDY KINK

**amazingphil** : DO YOU ?

**danisnotonfire** : YES

**amazingphil** : yess

**danisnotonfire** : oh snap.. now i know what to use if we ever have sex

**amazingphil** : can we talk on skype?

 

-

 

"Dan, I have something to tell you.."

"What is it baby?" Phil blushed at the new nickname, Dan thought he would despise it since he once said that he hated the word but strange enough, Phil loved it when Dan was the one calling him baby.

"Well, I um haveabigcrushonyouandhaveforawhilenowand-"

"woah woah woah repeat that" Dan had heard what he said but he just wanted Phil to say them again so he could savor the moment.

"I've had this big crush on you for a really long while now and-" 

"PHIL I GOTTA GO, ILL CALL YOU LATER"

"Dan? Did you hear me?" but before Dan could hear him, he ended the call.. leaving Phil with glazed eyes and confused feelings.

 

An hour later, Phil was on his couch listening to 'Dead Inside' by Muse, (the song title matched himself perfectly at the moment) sobbing into his pillow. _I just ruined our friendship .._ Phil thought. He felt SO bad for himself and Dan, as he had once been in his situation where his best friend told him that he had feelings for him and soon after, they stopped hanging out. Phil still felt guilty and at fault.

He almost fell off the couch when his doorbell rang at- 1 AM.. seriously.. who could that be? Hesitantly he stood up from the couch, pausing the music and unlocking the door.

"Hel-?" His jaw dropped when he saw Dan standing in front of his door wearing nothing but his pajama pants.. and damn he would be lying if he said he wasn't hot as fuck.

 "Dan! I'm so confused! I thought that you hated me I've been so worried-" Phil cut himself off when he saw that Dan was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He couldn't help but grin himself.

"Because," Dan started, "I kinda have a big crush on you too and just- fuck can I kiss you?" Imediantly after he said that, Phil shook his head. Indicating that he should man up and kiss him already.

Phil jumped onto Dan, wrapping his legs around his waist and praying that Dan wouldn't drop him. The two men put their fourheads together, slowly leaning in.

Once their lips touched Dan deepened the kiss, his tongue roaming around in the older of the two's mouth. He broke the kiss for only a sliver of a second to push Phil up against the wall.

"F-fuck I love you"

"I love you too, Dan"

 


	5. 5.

"Phil! Phil wake up!" 

 Phil shot up from his comfortable position on Dan's, shoulder glaring at him. But after he realized that they were both naked.. He pecked Dan on the cheek. 

 "Good morning, Baby" Dan said, his voice muffled by Phil's hair. "Good morning Dan!" Phil giggled. God this was weird, after the skype call last night Phil thought that Dan hated him and was pissed but now he and Dan are cuddling naked in bed. Definitely a fangirl moment for Phil. 

 The two laid back down in the bed, their legs intertwined and holding hands. 

 "I think I need to take a shower, Phil."

 "Me too," Phil said. "before last night I didn't strike you as a bottom.. Not gonna lie" Dan blushed and playfully slapped Phil on the arm. 

 "I doubt that I can even walk today!" Dan attempted to stand up out of Phil's bed but stumbled back on it. Phil laughed. "Hey! Fuck you!" 

 Phil laughed again. "I believe it was _I_ who fucked you last night." He smirked and leaned in to gently kiss Dan on the mouth. 

 "Whatever, I love you."

 "I love you too."

———

 "So what do you want to do today?" Currently Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch eating cereal listening to music. "Honestly? I just want to stay here and cuddle." Dan replied while Phil laughed. "Same here." 

 Phil grabbed Dan's bowl from him and put it on the coffee table in front of them. "Come 'er" Phil opened his arms out and immediately Dan sunk into him, sitting on top of Phil's lap. 

 The two boys were sitting, just listening to the music until a familiar song came on and Phil started to sway a little. 

 " _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_ ," Phil had told Dan about his obsession with Taylor Swift but at the time, Dan thought that he was just kidding. " _People throw rocks and things that shine._ "

 Phil had started to sing along and Dan laughed. " _And life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours._ " The two shared a quick peck on the lips before Phil stood up and pulled Dan up with him. "Are you actually serious?" Said Dan. "I can't dance!"

 "Shh baby just go with it."

 Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and started swaying to the music. 

 Phil chuckled and laid his head on his chest. "What?" Dan asked. 

"Nothing. I just really love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**danisnotonfire:** babe, where'd u go?

 **amazingphil:** im in the kitchen! Stay in bed tho

 **danisnotonfire:** ok

 **amazingphil:** ok I'm bringing waffles, omw:)))

 **danisnotonfire:** God bless you Phil Lester 

+

 "Good morning baby!" Dan sat sitting up on the bed as he watched Phil wobble in the room with a plate of waffles. Once he settled in and the two began eating, Dan suggested that they watch anime.

 .. "OH MY GOD! That's how 'Death Note' ends? Are you FRIKIN SERIOUS?!" Phil giggled at him and Dan glared at him and cuddled into his side. "I know right?" Phil replied. Dan chuckled and leant up to kiss Phil softly on the neck, making Phil shudder. 

 "I'm really happy that we started talking."

 "Me too.. I love you." Phil replied. He then proceeded to tilt Dan's head towards his and intertwined their mouths. Dan bit down on Phil's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and allow Dan to slip his tongue in. Dan moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

 Phil laid Dan down on the bed and straddled over him.. One leg on either side of Dan and continued to kiss him. 

 Dan help Phil take off his shirt then took off his own and took a moment to admire Phil's beauty. Damn this guy was hot. 


	7. 7.

Phil's POV

"Phil, I really have to go back to my house." I frowned and pulled Dan into a hug. "I don't want you to."

"Phil, babe, I'm pretty sure I left most of my lights on." We both laughed and I pecked him on the lips. "You know," I spoke. "we could buy a flat together." I saw as Dan's face shifted, an unknown look on it. "I mean.. If you want to.."

Dan giggled (literally. Giggled. Oh my god) and smiled.

"I would love that."

 

 

A/N this is kinda short but I'm a little out of creativity right now


	8. 8

 

 **danisnotonfire** : I MISS YOU!

 **amazingphil** : i miss you too bb. 

 **amazingphil** : but guess what i'm doing rn!!  
 ****

 **danisnotonfire** : ;)

 **danisnotonfire** : idk what

 **amazingphil** : [image attached]  
im looking for flats! i found one that looks really nice and we can go view it on sunday if you want 

 **danisnotonfire** : i love you so ducking much. i cant WAit!!!!!!

 **amazingphil** : fucking*

 **danisnotonfire** : wow ok rude


End file.
